The succesors of Rikudou: Clash of the generations
by finaljedimaster
Summary: *Manga 590* Rikudou helped Naruto and Sasuke defeat Madara in the Fourth War leaving them a present. The two would become Kages, each of them having his own son(Naruhina, Sasusaku), but when their parents went MIA during an SS-class mission, what will they do, and how will they react to the gift Rikudou offered their parents, especially with wars at their doorstep? No romance.


Disclaimer: I Definetly don't own Naruto ;(

**WARNING WARNING! Spoilers from manga 590 (Tobi's identity etc.) Might make a few changes though...**

** The Succesors of Rikudou: Clash of the generations **

**Chapter 1**

**The end of the Fourth War and the rise of a new generation**

**With Tsunade**

The kages were utterly defeated, Madara completeley wiped them out, but a certain old hag was too stubborn too stay down. Tsunade got up in time to see Madara leave to meet with Tobi, _"Naruto won't stand a chance against those two combined" _she thought shaking, it was the time, she decided, it was the time to see what this seal Jiraya found after her battle with Pein was.

After Tsunade woke up.

_ -What do you mean I have a seal on me? She said to Narutp. Put it down right now, I need to be at full power if such an attack happens again!.She shouted, she wasn't going to lose her village again!_

_ -The seal looks like it's been placed on by the First, and I'm afraid of what may be inside, especially seeing as the chakra around him is evil incarnate, it's worse than **Kyuubi's **for gods sake! Naruto shouted from the door, almost punching himself for telling her. Look I will just give you the key to it, but I suggest only to reveal it if worse comes to worst. He said wanting to just get out at full speed from her office. He handed her a scroll that could open the seal and left. She took his words to heart, Naruto rarely acted mature, and this meant it was important, very important._

**Back to the present**

She took out the scroll and opened it, hoping for the best. In the next second she felt reborn, all her wounds healed, her chakra higher than before and her body feeling like she just let down weights of tons. The next thing was that she was almost covered by trees. She grinned _"There was my Mokuton jutsu!" _she thought. She ran full speed towards Naruto, hoping to arrive in time

**With Naruto**

Our favorite ninja was currently in a very bad situation, Kakashi and Gai could fight Obito while He and B fought Madara, but a new appeareance shocked them.

In the distance, it was easy to spot a gigantic Susano'o heading straight towards them, in his middle, one could see a ninja with purple star-form eyes glowing, looking directly at Naruto, who could clearly see the figure, and recognize it as one person: Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto knew he had to face Sasuke and Kakashi had to face Obito, but that left Madara with Gai and Bee, who he could easily take down.

-I can take care of Sasuke, Kakashi will handle Obito, but what do we do with Madara? Naruto said outloud.

-I'll take him you brat, I got some new tricks to show! Said a voice that all of them could recognize, Tsunade.

-Take him down Tsunade obaa-chan! Said Naruto happy that he could go fight without worry.

So the battle began, with Gai and Bee watching, alongside a person no one spotted yet, that waited to make it's entrence. _"I have to see how strong Madara is..." _He thought frowning, his ancestors' fight looked too good to miss too.

(Put a song that I liked for Background) **Two Steps From Hell- Protectors Of The Earth(just replay)**

**Naruto vs Sasuke**

Kyuubi quickly sended a tailed beast bomb that met with susano'o's arrow canceling each other.

Sasuke sended a short "Amaterasu" to test Naruto's speed, and he didn't let him down, even his sharingan could barely see him, and it was still blury, not that it mattered to him, the dobe won't break his susano'o.

Naruto made 10 kage bunshins and sended them across the field, each one was attacked by susano'o's arrows before they could use a move though, that however gave Kurama an opening he used, hitting Susano'o straight on, Sasuke however also sent an Amaterasu that hitted the fox, which dissapeared back in the seal, leaving Naruto alone against a Sasuke without Susano

They attacked each other, blurs to most watching viewers, which were quite a lot by now, as the Edo Tensei was closed and the whole army was watching the battle, kunai's in each hand hit each other, they made a sign to each other, they needed a short talk, marked by the classic Rasengan vs Chidori battle, inside they just said the same thing: "This is the last battle between us!", after that they were both blown away.

Naruto threw a punch using Youki, which was barred by Sasuke's katana, who also came with a punch, only for it to be dodged by Naruto, who sended a kick verticaly towards Sasuke's face who blocked with his wrist, still sent airborne, just to be caught by the leg by a youki hand and put to the ground. Struggling to regain his breath he hit the arm with the black flames, making it dissolve as to not burn Naruto. Then he heard a laugh, that made everyon watch Madara.

**Kakashi vs Obito**

** Obito, **knowing that Kakashi's Kamui could counter his unhittable form, he didn't use it, he only had to hold Kakashi long enough for the other 2 jinchuriki to be defeated and their bijuus taken away so he could use the Eternal Tsukuyomi. He expected Kakashi to charge him, but didn't expect him to open 2 gates, making him almost teleport in fornt of him, hitting him straight in the belly, sending him in a giant boulder. Kakashi then used his kage bunshins to distract Obito. While he went behind the boulder and cut it in two with the Raikiri. As Obito was fighting the clones, the two grabbed him, making the boulder fall over his left side, over his Rinnegan.

-Just like last time. Said Kakashi, reminding himself that he was attacking an enemy. However, the last thing Kakashi heard was Obito spitting blood and a quiet: "Kamui!"

With Obito crushed and Kakashi Kamuied , the battle was pretty much a draw.

All they heard next was an evil laugh

**Tsunade/? Vs Madara**

Tsunade had no problems controlling her mokuton, it was natural for her. Madara however, with his stolen cells, could barely control the more advanced moves of the wood element, what Tsunade didn't have however, was his weapon, harder than any metal, and easily able to break wood as it was especially created for that.

Also, while stronger, Tsunade was slower than him and had no way to counter his Rinnegan, being hit by many Shinra Tensei and Bansho Ten'in, strangely both began feeling tired and heavy, in 2 minutes Hokage's eyes suddenly widened in realization, that was why she was sealed! The mokuton easily exhausted anyone who used it! In a last attempt, she threw a Sucker punch at Madara, he however used Shinra Tensei to send her away.

Then he put his weapon down, bit his thumb, and let blood fall on it, when blood touched the weapon a sword was sent out, which Madara grabbed. He put the sword at Tsunade's neck and looked left and right, Obito and Kakashi were dead while Naruto and Sasuke were taijutsu fighting, he then looked to the sky and sent a laugh which scared the Shinigami himself. As Obito was dead he decided to say his true intentions:

-Who needs Eternal Tskuyuiomi? With the power of the ten tails I will need no such thing! I will make only one giant village, _**my**_ village. After I get rid of the useless clans I will rule not only the ninja world, but even beyond that as the last Uchiha!

That got two people's attention: The mysterious man's and Sasuke's , as Madara was about to cut Tsunade's head, two things happened: First his blade was stopped by a man using only two fingers, and secondly he had to catch Sasuke's wrist as it was about to hit him with a Chidori. _**End song**_

The unknown man had white hair and two horns getting out of his headband, his skin was darker than the one of the other ninja. His identity was unknown until one shout erupted from Madara:

-_**Father?!**_ Y-y-yo-you should be dead! How...how are you still alive?! He said

-It's me, son, and I was never dead in the first place. I was sealed inside Tsunade to stop her from using Mokuton Jutsu. But she broke it and here I am. And I could ask you the same thing mind you... If I wouldn't know. He said as-a-matter-of-factually, he didn't give anyone the idea of how Rikudou would be, he looked kind of normal actually, white hair was something Kakashi and Jiraya also had so no surprises. __

__After that followed the last battle. Madara dropped his sword and attacked with a high kick, which the sage simply dodged and responded with a "Shinra Tensei" which threw the son away, that was followed up by a kick under the chin, the Uchiha didn't take long to return with a "Shinra Tensei", but he failed to notice the Rasengan that hit him in the back. As he was about to hit the ground, he was kicked with full power in the belly by Rikudou and flew, just to be stopped by a sudden pain in the chest. He looked down and saw a hand with chidori flying through him. "_I lose, again"_ were his last thoughts as he faded from the mortal coil.

Naruto landed next to him, with a big smile on his face. That was until Madara suddenly turned and shouted:

-If I die, all take you all with me! He suddenly drew a scroll from his clothes, opening it in the process. However, in the last second, a hand caught his head and took him down a ravine, at that time, Tsunade turned to them and said:

-It's your turn Naruto, or should I say Rokudamie? She said smiling as she was falling, leaving Naruto with a sad smile, then turning to Sasuke saying:

-Let's set set our differences apart for now, we are the only Kage level ninja, and I think we are the next generation after all. He said extending his hand.

Sasuke looked at him, he thought of what he wanted, he smirked, he could wait a little, and he sure as hell was too tired to destroy everyone now, not that he stood a chance against Rikudou, so he decide it was for the best. He grabbed Naruto's hand and shook it. They deserved some rest. Rikudou smiled and came next to them.

-I have something to give you 2. He said. First, Sasuke, I will grant you Madara's eyes, I know you will use them better. Next, Naruto, I will make a short adjustment to your seal and add the Juubi to it, you will know to use it better than anyone. He added seriously. Then, I will give you another gift, you will understand it in a few years. He said as he put his hands on both of their hearts.

After that he made two steps back and knelled, the two were taken aback by this, but then the sage motioned them to look behind.

There stood the whole Shinobi Army knelling before them, the two looked at each other before bowing to the men, the war was won only with their help.

Later, Naruto had been officialy named Hokage, while Sasuke assumed the other roles as the Rinnekage, they remained eternal rivals, but who would know that the eternal would be more than literal?

**1 Year later**

Namikaze Naruto was moving around his office excited, Sasuke was coming with information on what the gift from Rikudou was, and he sure as hell hoped it wasn't what he thought, _" I'll have to leave the village if it's true..." _He thought trembling, why would Rikudou give them something like that? Wasn't he wiser than this?

-Naruto, I'm here. Said a dark voice, Naruto just shrugged, letting him know he could enter. Our fears have been confirmed. He said gulping. I think we should leave in about 10 years, they will start worrying by that time. He added. Who should succeed us though? Two people in their twelves won't do much good would they, even we were 16 by that time! He shouted. And don't start me on Garaa, he was 14 alright by that time, not to mention he had Temari and Kankuro's help!

-He wasn't trained by us was he? Nor was he one of our sons mind you. I can imagine the kid going all around the village shouting " I will be Hokage" in 2 years. And yours will probably want to take revenge on someone who hasn't done anything yet. I don't think he will run after another snake though. He said smiling, making Sasuke throw him a smirk, before remembering something.

-I want to present you someone, Naruto. He said. Meet Uchiha Itachi, my brother, and destroyer of the Uchiha clan. He sidestepped showing a tall figure entering the room, he had red eyes, as normal of a Sharingan user. Naruto knew him very well from the war, when he stopped the Edo Tensei.

-Nice to see you again, Itachi-san. Naruto said, throwing Sasuke a raised eyebrow. Sasuke decided no to kill you I see?

-I know what he did, and I know Konoha ordered it, but I understood his last wish and decided that, if I wouldn't avenge him, I could at least revive him with this. He said pointing ot the Rinnegan. Sasuke had learned to use the Rinnegan quite well in one year, and was good enough to defeat the Deva Path in Rinnegan battling. He could also use the Gedo Art Of Rinne Rebirth, but only on 10 persons or less. They decided they will learn and advance it until they will be able to undo the war losess.

-It's time we start planning, Hokage-dono, we are going to have to find a mission so hard we could both lose our life fighting. They started planning after that smiling when they reached a conclusion that would shake the foundations of the Ninja World.

**Ten years later**

Two kids were fighting in the garden of the Namikaze household, continuing the rivalry they started 5 years ago. They used taijutsu until now, as they saw they were equal on that side. The blond kid had a taijutsu style that relied on innovation and on-moment strategy, while the red-head used a combination of the Uchiha style and Tsunade's chakra punches, making the two equals on that basis. Both had powerful dojutsu, the Sharingan and the Byakugan. Whenever those two would meet, bets would be made on the winner of the battle, the record was 50/49 for the Blondie who was currently busy making kaiten to stop the enemy's Goukyaku from reaching him. The two then decided it was time for the last strike: a battle of justus that came from father to son: Rasengan and Chidori, the two were about to clash when screams were heard and the next words were said by a man who could be easily identified as Sarutobi Asuma:

-The Hokage and Rinnekage have been KIA during a secret SS-rank mission, the successors have been decided as their two sons: Minato and Ichigo! The man said, showing his blades, knowing what would happen know.

-WHAAAAATTT? Two shouts said.

And... EPIC cliffhanger


End file.
